Opal the Human
by Kochua2012
Summary: After her village was destroyed Opal had no choice but to travel Aaa in search of the only other known human. Why are minotaur chasing her? Why is Fionna so important? Why couldn't she get a certain King out of her head!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake nor do I own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake.**

* * *

I ran through the forest connecting my country to the land of Aaa. I tripped over a gnarled tree root and caught myself with my arms. I cringed through the pain of a twisted ankle and decided to climb one of the old trees. I had to push my bronze colored hair out of my face and wished for the thousandth time that I didn't wear this orange tartan skirt. My military boots weren't helpful in gripping in the rotting bark of the tree. Up in the shadows of the canopy I camouflaged my magenta and black shirt with leaves. I looked down and saw the pack chasing me. I didn't know what these things were, they had the body of a man and the head of a bull. I've seen pictures of them in ancient texts but I that they were all extinct. The bull men ran by and I notched an arrow, I was a skilled archer with an enchanted silver and amethyst bow and my arrow shafts were carved from cedar wood with obsidian arrowheads. I aimed right below his chest, in-between the ribs. I hit one and he groaned and fell to his knees. I nocked another arrow and aimed for his chest right where his heart would be and let it fly. The beast went down and I rubbed my shooting arm, I needed to remake an arm brace mine finally snapped while I was running away from the bull men. The others were long gone so I jumped from the tree carefully trying to avoid landing on my ankle. I limped over to the creature. It was still breathing, shallow, deep breaths. I readied another arrow and walked around to the front of him. His eyes were glazed and he was making grunting noises.

"Must… Kill… Human… Girl…" He rasped out, and attempted lifting his battle axe. I side stepped away from his clumsy swing.

"What are you?" I asked under my breath.

"I am a Minotaur, puny… Worthless girl." He grimaced.

I stomped my bad foot which made me wince and pulled a strand of bronze colored hair behind my ear.

"If I'm so worthless why were you after me?" I questioned kicking his leg.

He laughed deeply and closed his big dark eyes.

"Human girl not so stupid after all…" Were his last words before he went into his endless slumber.

I sighed and wiped my brow. I came from a human village that was ransacked by these creatures killing all of us but me, I ran and was told to find the only other human, a blonde girl named Fionna. I didn't know why but that was my mission. I continued on my way ignoring my injured leg.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I woke up in the branches of a willow tree. It was dawn and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I climbed down from the branches and continued through the woods. According to my ripped and dirty map no matter where I went I would reach Aaa but depending on which part of the woods I had stumbled through would determine where I ended up. Who knows where this human girl is after I reach Aaa. There were so many Kingdoms should I ask one of the rulers? Surely they would know where this human girl was. What if they didn't what if I'm doomed to wander the rest of my days looking for her? I sat on a stump, I needed food I was hungry and dehydrated which was making me irrational. I watched the forest waiting to see something worth wasting an arrow on. A squirrel scurried along a branch and I aimed at it slowly waiting for it to stop, it looked towards me and I let the arrow fly. It hit the tiny creature in the eye not wasting any of the meat. I grabbed it and then looked for a stream or a river. I luckily was able to find one rather quickly where I built a fire and cooked my squirrel while I tried to make something to carry water in.

Slightly less hungry and hydrated I decided to continue on. I finally saw an opening and I picked up my paste I could smell sweets and fresh goodies. I walked out of the forest and saw a pink kingdom guarded by two gumball giants blowing bubbles and a huge pink wall guarded the sugary smelling castle. The gate was open which was odd, if this was a kingdom why was it so welcoming? I walked into the marketplace. I gasped at the citizens. They were candy people! Gumdrops with little arms and faces, candy corn people, cakes and scones. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. No way, I opened my eyes again the people were still there.

"OH! Look a girl!"

"She looks like Fionna."

"Is she here to see Prince Gumball?"

"I've never seen a girl quite like her…"

The candy citizens started to gossip and whisper about me, few even started to walk towards me. I cleared my throat.

"I am… Opal from the village of Aria." I announced.

A peppermint girl came up to me.

"I'm Peppermint Maid, I'm sure his highness Prince Gumball would be very happy to meet you." She grabbed my hand.

I held hers and let her guide me through what I now know is called the Candy Kingdom.

"Shouldn't I meet the King?" I asked.

"Prince Gumball is the only ruler we have." Peppermint Maid replied.

"Oh… Umm is everyone made of candy and pastries?" I asked.

"Everyone in the Candy Kingdom except you of course my dear." She smiled.

I nodded, we came upon a pink frosted castle. If he was a Prince why was everything pink? Is that a harsh stereotype? Oh well…

Peppermint Maid announced our arrival and a man with pink skin, pink hair, and in pink clothing came down the stairs. I blinked, he looked human but pink and squishy.

"Hello, I am Prince Gumball, ruler of the Candy Kingdom." He introduced.

I curtsied, "I am Opal of the village Aria, and I'm a human."

Why did I say that? What if these people were violent towards humans because we ate their kind?! I mean I've had chocolate bars and cakes.

"Another human? Would your village also be full of humans?" He asked.

"My village was torn apart by creatures who called themselves Minotaurs. Far as I know I am the lone survivor." I said bitterly, "but this other human you mentioned would her name happen to be Fionna?"

I looked at him hopefully and if not does that mean other humans we didn't know about also lived in Aaa?

"Yes, she is a close friend of mine, she visits the castle often." Prince Gumball replied.

"Would you happen to know where she lives?" I asked quickly maybe too excitedly he looked suspicious.

"Forgive me, for being rude but how do I know you do not wish to cause my friend harm?" He looked pointedly at my dirty ensemble and full quiver.

"You could go with me, or she could come here, I was told she was the only other human and that I needed to find her." I explained.

"I will send word to Fionna, meanwhile why don't we get you something proper to wear? And a bath?" He smiled at me.

Peppermint Maid led me to a guest room, thankfully the bed and clothes weren't made of sugary stuff because I might have reclined his offer. A pink tunic with tight white trousers were brought to my room along with a pair of lace up darker pink boots. I sighed, I couldn't walk around in pink all day, I wandered if this land would take the few coins of silver I had so I could buy different clothes. I had a shower in my room and decided to wash my bronze locks and wash away the top layer of dirt and ash on my otherwise pale skin. When I was done I felt like a new person. I brushed my medium length hair and my teeth. What do you know? Pink bubble gum tooth paste… I looked around and found green mint toothpaste which didn't taste real good. I played with my bangs and the ends of my hair. I was nervous to meet this Fionna. What if she didn't want to know there were other humans? What if she didn't care? What if… I shook my head and laid on the pastel mattress. The bed felt like a marshmallow and I groaned at the softness. This kingdom was too fluffy for my taste.

I walked down to the market looking for something that wasn't pink to wear. A woman that looked like a slice of apple pie was tending to a rather colorful stand. I walked over and saw tunics and shirts of different colors and trousers and jeans that wouldn't get dirty by scrolling through town. I picked out a dark blue shirt with black tiger stripes and a pair of light gray skinny jeans. Thankfully my money was good here and I was able to buy the clothes. I went back to the palace and changed putting my chunky combat boots the new white socks I bought on. I felt better in clothes that weren't pipto bismo colored and the too soft bed didn't bother me as much.

Finally it was time to meet Fionna the only other known human in Aaa.


End file.
